


birthday sex

by sharperobjects



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Midnighter (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, babs is a great girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharperobjects/pseuds/sharperobjects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I caught my boyfriend jerking off in the shower. He said your name."</p><p>Midnighter chokes on a piece of the apple, punching his own chest. He tosses a quizzical look at Barbara, opening his mouth, when she cuts him off.</p><p>"My boyfriend's Dick Grayson."</p><p>Midnighter's mouth stays open for a second, before he grins like a hyena.</p><p>x</p><p>or, the one where Babs is a kickass girlfriend and when it comes to birthday presents, she always aims for unforgettable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. she calls, he comes, they talk

**Author's Note:**

> Babs ropes in Midnighter and tells him the plan. The conversation proceeds as it would between 2 people like them. Safe to say, Midnighter is stoked.

Barbara's washing the dishes in her apartment when there's a bright blue glow behind her. She carefully sets the glass plate in the rack and turns, as a leather-clad man exits the portal.

Barbara moves forward to the kitchen island that separates them and leans against it, smiling brightly. She's been waiting for this since she called to him by very subtley hacking into all of his electronic devices and leaving passive aggressive messages.

"Oracle, I take it?" Midnighter's voice is low, gruff, and Barbara can see why Dick is in a...situation.

"Affirmative."

"Huh." He walks to the counter and picks up an apple from the fruit bowl, biting into it. "I know you basically run the capes and tights community, but I'm not the kind to take orders, so unless you have something I need to know, this was a waste of time."

Barbara's grin widens. She licks her lips, letting the silence between them stretch just a little bit. She isn't going to just give it to him, she wants him to work for it a little.

She's counting the seconds in her head, and she almost hits 60 when -

Midnighter narrows his eyes, just slightly.

There we go.

"I caught my boyfriend jerking off in the shower. He said your name."

Midnighter chokes on a piece of the apple, punching his own chest. He tosses a quizzical look at Barbara, opening his mouth, when she cuts him off.

"My boyfriend's Dick Grayson."

Midnighter's mouth stays open for a second, before he grins like a hyena.

"Yeah, see, I have an effect on men. Nothing I can do about it."

Barbara shakes her head. "I'm not saying this is a problem. I like girls too. Ask Black Canary."

"I'll be sure to if I ever run into her."

"Don't open with that, though. She'll punch you in the teeth."

"I'll see it coming."

"It'll still hurt." Barbara likes him. He's fun, and she knows she's thinking that the way Harley Quinn thinks her hyenas are fun. Midnighter's enjoying this too, Barbara can tell by the way he's leaning towards her, grinning.

"I'll bet against that. Now, back to this...not-problem of yours -" 

"I know you don't like women. I need to know how much."

"Oh, honey, is this what's going on?"

Barbara rolls her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be good at knowing what's going on?"

"All I can tell is this is going somewhere I'm going to either like very much, or hate very much."

Barbara tilts her head. "Mm. I'll take that. So, I need to know something - is sex with a woman a turn off or tolerable?"

"You're not doing a good job of hiding your attraction to me."

"Please, Midnighter. I've seen you in action."

"So -"

"I'm not going to pretend like I haven't touched myself to the thought of you." Barbara says coolly.

Midnighter nods. "Gotta love a direct woman. I'd return the compliment except -" He gestures vaguely to Barbara's breasts. "- I'm not very much into this."

"How much?"

Midnighter thinks. "I did have a threesome with a bi guy. There was a girl."

Barbara's eyes shine. "And?"

Midnighter shrugs. "Not bad."

Barbara grins, showing all her pearly teeth. "Perfect."

"You still haven't told me why."

"Dick's birthday is coming up and I need something good. I know women aren't your thing much, but I know you have a superiority complex and you know who I am. I get to order around every damn hero who's ever walked this universe and if I ever wanted them dead, they'd hit the ground cold before they even knew what had happened. Don't tell me you're not even slightly turned on by the thought of such power under you, naked, flushed and moaning, begging for more."

Midnighter closes his eyes, breathing deeply. "I think my body just swayed. Fuck. You're good at what you do."

Barbara smiles. "I'm the best."

"I can't believe I used to think Grayson's the dangerous one between you two." He shakes his head.

"He's cute, but I could take him."

"You could take the Batman." Midnighter looks at her, some sort of reverence in his eyes.

"Damn straight. So," Barbara claps her hands together. "we're good? Can I call on you when I need you?"

"Please do." Midnighter grins.


	2. they fuck, they come, they chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is in action.

Dick loves Barbara.

Best fucking girlfriend ever.

And no, it's not just because she planned this whole thing for him, but also because she's currently licking a strip up the underside of his cock, slowly and salaciously and it's driving him _crazy_.

Dick almost jolts, when he feels Midnighter's cock press against his ass, hard and huge. Midnighter's chest is against his back, and Dick brings his hands around behind to grab at Midnighter's ass, eliciting a rough groan from the older man, who immediately cants his hips into Dick.

"Fuck," He groans mindlessly, as Midnighter humps his ass, sinking his teeth into his neck, sucking on the hot skin glistening with sweat. "Best fucking idea _ever_."

"You're welcome," Barbara says, right before shifting slightly and deepthroating him in a swift, fluid motion. Dick jerks, the feeling of her mouth, her lips, her tongue around his cock, working him smoothly and sexily and he's high, going beyond and it feels good, _so_ good.

He was vaguely aware of Midnighter reaching for a bottle of lube when this whole thing started, but he didn't think of that until now, when Midnighter hold his hips and guides him upwards, so that he's on his knees, his hands gripping the headboard that Barbara's leaning against, and presses up into his ass with a slick finger.

"Uhhnn - _ahnn_ -" Dick moans, Midnighter's finger fucking him, curling and pumping in him, opening him up and sending chills up his spine. Midnighter soon adds 2 more fingers as Dick gets less tight, and Dick can't help himself and he begins fucking himself down on Midnighter's fingers, can't stop himself from bobbing up and down, can't stop himself from rubbing his back against the older man's chest, his skin burning, their bodies slick with sweat and Dick feels _so_ _fucking_ _good_.

"Alright Grayson...let's take this _higher_ ," Midnighter growls in his ear, and Dick flushes, his ass suddenly empty. He's about to whine, because he needs this and he needs this _now_ , but before he can get anything out of his mouth, he feels Midnighter's cock pressing at his hole.

"Give it to me, I - _MIDNIGHTER_!" Dick breaks off in a strangled cry as Midnighter's huge cock enters him roughly and wholly, sending a high through his bones and pleasure shooting up his every vein.

"Fuck yeah, fuck -" Midnighter's voice is harsh and guttural, and that by itself makes Dick's head swim. Midnighter grips Dick's hips tightly, digging his fingers into his skin, and starts lifting Dick off his cock, almost like he weighs nothing. Right when he's halfway up, he pulls Dick back down roughly, eliciting a harsh cry out of the younger man, burying himself completely in Dick's glorious, full ass.

"Oh, fuck, yeah - _uhhhn_ , nnghh - ahh _nn -" Dick_ moans, obscene noises pouring out of his mouth as Midnighter begins fucking Dick's ass, lifting and bringing him down on his cock, hard and rough. His ass is going to burn tomorrow, Dick knows it, but fuck, it's all worth it because this is amazing, it's so hot and it's just what he wants, just what he _n_ _eeds_. He brings his hands around and grips Barbara's red locks, fisting her hair, as he starts fucking her mouth, keeping up with Midnighter's rhythm. Barbara moans around his cock, dirty noises escaping her mouth, as her tongue licks the head of his cock, sucking on him. Dick is tantalised by the sight of his balls slapping her jaw with every thrust, the full feel of Midnighter's cock in his ass, the carnal groans from the older man as he buries his cock in Dick, and he's climbing, steady, up up up and he goes over the edge.

Dick cries out, low and loud, as he comes, shooting fluids in Barbara's mouth. She pulls back, getting her fingers around him, and she jerks his cum all over her face, neck, breasts as he releases in spurts. That sends Dick impossibly higher, as warmth spreads through him, making his toes curl, clenching around Midnighter's dick and he throws his head back, eyes squeezed shut as he rides his orgasm.

Dick breathes heavily, as Barbara jerks the last few drops of his cum. His body is glistening with sweat, and he's exhausted, the feeling of a high washing over him, but he's not done yet. He bends over, away from Midnighter's chest, lying atop Barbara.

Dick's a man with manners, so when people do good things for him, he returns the favour.

He takes one of Barbara's full breasts in his mouth, sending his right hand down between them, skating past her stomach to right between her legs. Barbara mewls, her back arching as Dick begins flicking his tongue over her hard nipple, rough, while his fingers enter her wet and slick cunt, curling and fucking her out.

"Oh god, yes, _please_ \- ohhh, uhhnn, _yes_! Please! Yes yes! Yeah! Oh! _Uhhn_! Ahhh! Harder, oh! Nnghh - _nngh ahh_!" Barbara whimpers, her voice high as she raising her hand to grab her free breast and squeeze herself.

Dick moans around her breast, as his new bent over position had given Midnighter the room he needed. The older man has his hands gripping Dick's hips tight, as he fucks Dick's ass raw, pounding into the younger man, obscene noises escaping his mouth. His guttural moans mix with Dick's, as the sound of Dick's ass slapping against his thighs resonates loudly in the room.

Barbara comes first, unable to hold it off any longer once Dick starts fervently and painfully sucking on her breasts and his fingers coaxing tremors from her body. She squeezes her eyes shut, her voice cracking around a high scream.

Dick feels Midnighter come before he hears it, his hot seed spilling in his ass, spurting cum inside him. "Oh, fuck! _Fuck!_ " He yells, his voice husky, as he holds onto Dick's hips for support because he can't take it, can't take the pleasure that's wrecking his whole body, that's wringing him out so hard he almost blacks out.

Midnighter pulls out, and Dick feels open, incomplete as the huge cock leaves his ass empty. He lays down, next to Barbara, half on top of her, as Midnighter collapses down on the other side of him, all three of them breathing heavily, the room smelling of sex.

"Best birthday sex ever." Dick says, his words slightly muffled by the pillow he's lying on.

"Seconded. Barbara Gordon, you're fucking amazing." Midnighter adds in between breaths.

Barbara chortles, her breasts rising and falling as she breathes. "Don't have to tell me what I know. Now get ready for Round Two."

Dick's moans blend with Midnighter's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I can't believe I got 16 kudos for just the first chapter! Thank you so much guys! Thanks especially to Srosh, who encouraged me when I needed it most! Seriously, I wrote like 3 different versions of this and I hated them all I thought I was never going to be able to write a good chapter 2! As usual, please leave kudos! Thanks again!


End file.
